


And The World Turns To Ash - being rewritten

by TheCliffStudios



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCliffStudios/pseuds/TheCliffStudios
Summary: Ash has finally done it, he won a league!But with his world falling apart around him, can the reluctant chosen one rise to the task and save the day?





	And The World Turns To Ash - being rewritten

“Iron Tail!” A young trainer called out to his pokemon, under the hot Alolan sun.   
  
Hearing the instruction the falling pokemon twisted his body as his tail turned a bright silver, before striking true onto a surprised Lycanroc, dust flew into the air, obscuring the view for the two trainers and the many spectators.

  
Tense anticipation ran through Ash’s mind, all too similar to the ending of his battle with Alain. After a moment the smoke cleared and very clearly in the center of the battle Pikachu could be seen standing weakly in front of the collapsed form of Gladion’s Lycanroc.    
  
“Lycanroc is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum wins!” the referee declared as the stadium exploded into applause, Ash just blinked, not fully realizing what had just happened. As his brain caught up with what was happening he ran over to Pikachu, who ran into his arms, both of them filled with glee.   
  


The award ceremony went well, now receiving his trophy from the current standing champion of Alola. Everything was going great until Ash felt a shock wave hit him hard as ground shock and people started screaming, looking up towards the stands he saw an all too familiar sight. The stadium was turning into pink particles which were flying up into the air and dissipating into nothing, a switch turned in his head as Ash’s more serious side came to the surface, with one nod of understanding between them they ran out into the crowds without as much of a plan. People were running in a panic, desperately trying to scramble for the exits as parts of the structure began to collapse, as supports dissolved.   
Reaching into his belt Ash grabbed a dive ball and threw it towards a piece of rubble that was about to fall onto part of the crowd.   
  
“Aqua Tail!” he called out as with a flash of light a Milotic came flying out of the Dive ball. Her watery tail came smashing into the rubble blowing it apart and away from the people it was falling onto. With Milotic and Pikachu in pursuit Ash ran up to the higher levels of the stands, using bits of rubble as a ramp to jump off of and grab the railings of the upper stands, hoisting himself up he runs over to where his friends had been sitting in the stands.    
“Ash!” Lillie called out to him, looking very scared by the situation. “What’s happening?” she asked.   
“I’m not sure, but I’ve seen something like this before, but that was different...” he struggled, struggling with how to explain this spatial collapse to them. “I can’t really explain it, stay here I'm going to fly up and find us somewhere to escape too,” he told them, pulling out Talonflame’s Pokeball and returning Milotic.    
  
From the Air things really didn’t look good, as far as he could see the world was just, disappearing and deteriorating, the islands we’re breaking down and the sea was being torn apart, even the sky was being turned black as holes tore open in mid-air. 

“How could this happen...” Ash asked himself, staring out in horror as they flew lower down, returning to the stadium and to his friends. “It’s happening everywhere,” he told them, with a dead-serious tone.    
“What are we going to do?” Lilie asked. Ash didn’t know, he was just one kid how could he stop all this?    
  
Just then Ash heard a melody resonate through the air, a calming tune, an ocarina. 

**Author's Note:**

> With Ash winning the Alola league I thought I'd write a fic to celebrate, then an idea hit me and well, here we are!  
Also, Pikachu should have really had the last hit, it'd be so more meaningful for his first pokemon to win him the title of Champion.


End file.
